Faye's brother
by trekboy
Summary: What happens when Faye's brother is awakened from cold sleep with all his memmories intact. Find out how Faye deals with it.
1. Default Chapter

Cold Sleep Asteroid 111.3

"Awaking subject 245.882"

Conciseness……. 

"Hello" said a voice, light blinded his eyes adjusting he saw a mid aged woman in a lab coat. "Where, Who" his voice managed to get out my name is Doctor Moonbay I've got news to tell you but after you rest first at those words he felt sleep pull him into it's womb.

He awoke as Doctor Moonbay entered "well I've found some of your information Brian Valentine" Moonbay said. "That's my name don't wear it out" Brian said "Do you remember anything" Moonbay asked. "Yes I remember my name and my past" Brian said. "Sorry but I have to give you this bill for your procedure it's 280 million woo longs" Moonbay said.

"Can you take me to a bank" Brian asked He wanted to pay this bill now.

Brian found that his money was still there and interest brought it up to the ballpark of 4.3 billion woo long. As soon as they got back to the hospital Brian paid his bill off and was free but before he left Moonbay told him what happened. Cold sleep… Space travel… New planets Brian's head was spinning he'd been in cold sleep for 53 years.

A thought popped into Brian's head "Did you unfreeze my sister" Brian asked Moonbay checked "yes she's been awake for three years would you like to pay her bill" Brian paid her 300 million woo long bill and was off to find his sister Faye Valentine.


	2. Sister Faye?

_**A/N: To those who reviewed this THANKS these were my first reviews and they mean a lot.**_

**SISTER FAYE?**

Faye Valentine trudged into the bank, she made a few thousand woo long after pulling a casino run. "I'd like to put this towards my debt" Faye told the clerk "Your debts been paid off" said the clerk. Faye pulled the clerk by the tie and said "Is this some kind of joke, who paid the debt" she yelled slamming the clerk to the floor with nervousness the clerk checked and triple checked. "I'm sorry madam there's no mistake your debt was paid off by your brother Brian Valentine." "Brother Faye thought I don't have a brother" "Madam there's a note in your account it read_Hey Sis, I'm taking a shuttle to meet you can't wait to see you again Love: Brian._

Faye decided to at least meet this Brian he did pay off her debt after all as the last of the people were exiting she saw him. He was about six feet, had brown hair, blue eyes, looked some what chunky, and wore glasses. As soon as they locked eyes Faye flashed back

_Flashback…_

_The shuttle shuddered Faye looked next to her and saw him Brian her brother as they reached for each others hand the shuttle spilt. Their seatbelts snapped as they were forced into space not being able to be together then darkness…._

_END FLASHBACK_

At that moment Faye knew that Brian was her brother. They both walked back to the BEBOP Brian wanted to pick up some food to cook as Faye explained the BEBOP crew. Faye called a meeting "look everyone I've recently found out that I have a brother he's here and he's staying with us" Faye said "Come in now Brian" Faye yelled. Jet, Spike, Ed, and Ein welcomed him as he dashed into the kitchen. The smells coming from the kitchen drew all of the crew into the rec. room next to the kitchen stomachs growling and mouths drooling. "Dinners Done" Brian yelled the crew charged.

Jet was in heaven "Beef real Beef" he said, Spike even gave Brian a "good job kid" Ed squealed "Ed like, Ed like" as he hugged Brian into the deck. Faye was impressed this was gourmet compared to what Jet cooked. There bellies full they voted Brian ships cook that fact alone was enough to keep Brian around.

Brian was exploring one of the lower holds when he found what could be a very nice room he cleared and cleaned it, bought some furniture and even hooked up his own private toilet and bath (shh don't tell Faye).

**A/N: In the next chapter Brian will learn some skills form everyone on the Bebop can Brian survive?**


	3. LIFE

LIFE… 

Several weeks passed the crew of Bebop decided to give Brian a crash course on how to take care of himself. First up was Faye who showed Brian how to shoot after a few days Brian improved enough to be a "decent" shot by Faye's standards. Brian picked a six-shooter that shot bullets that stun and real bullets. What it lacked in holding rounds it made up for in stopping power.

Spike was next to train Brian first he taught Brian the basics in martial arts. After a day or two of Brian being beaten he finally was able to hold his own when Spike went _easy on him._ Next was piloting Brian bribed Jet with Beef jerky so he was flying The Hammerhead, which was slow, compared to Spikes.

Jet was next his training was short considering Brian didn't like bonsai trees Brian was taught how to fly The Bebop and was a suitable replacement pilot should something happen to Jet.

Ed was up next (boy was that freaky) Ed tried to get Brian to wear his VR goggles but they hurt Brian's eyes. Ed taught Brian how to hack and cover his tracks but Brian loved to make Ed go mental. Before he left Ed's training Brian put a rotating firewall on Ed's system it took Ed three weeks to crack it (At least Brian could keep Ed out of his files which was no small feat.)

Brian's ship finally arrived he ordered a Red Tail like Faye's but Brian added a custom engine which was faster then Faye's other then that they were pretty much the same. Brian named his ship _star fox_, the crew was in a slump seeing that this show "Hot Shot" was canceled and there cash was just about gone.

Brian asked Ed for a favor the fallowing night Ed and Brian presented a website to the crew. This was no ordinary website it was _THE BEBOP BONUTY HUNTER HOMEPAGE. _"The clients simply put in a photo and some information on the person and we get him" Brian explained. The crew jumped at any chance to get some business even Faye (whose debts were now paid).

Business was booming the crew was raking in the bounties, Brian was content to be ship cook and belong to a family (though a little dysfunctional).

But something happened Jet, Faye, and Spike were out on cases only Brian, Ed, and Ein were left on the BEBOP. Brian had a weird feeling he went to the bridge, a hole was cut through the glass someone was on the Bebop. Brian was dashing to his quarters to get his gun (what use would he have for it onboard the Bebop) he ran into Ed and Ein who had looks of terror on there faces. The three made it to Brian's quarters and locked the door, Ed patched into ship cameras they found the intruder. He was six feet tall, with a bald head, brown soulless eyes, and a scar on his cheek.

Ed tried to contact anyone but the intruder had cut communications and jammed all vid calls. They had to make a stand this was their home…

**A/N: How will Brian and Ed defeat this intruder whose steps ahead of them?**


	4. Show Down

**Chapter 4**

Brian and Ed stocked up on ammo and some "Special surprises" for our guest. They then crept towards the hanger Brian looked in horror as his ship was in shambles circuitry and parts litter the deck they wouldn't be getting out in the Star Fox. Ed tried to open the hanger doors but to no avail he even hacked into them but got a nasty shock when he tried to open them.

Making there way back to Brian's room they heard they heavy thud to footsteps approaching they met there intruder. "Who are you" Brian asked "The name's Earl your crew took my son away from me and without him my wife went to pieces and passed away" Earl said "What better way to pay this crew back then killing it's kids like you did mine" Earl laughed then charged. Brian got out of they way but Ed was caught in a bear hug by Earl Ed was squirming and was succumbing to the bear hug "Ed Shock and Smoke" Brian yelled.

Ed threw his goggles over Earl's head (what he didn't know is that Ed booby trapped them they would send out as much energy as a taser and blind him temporally.) A crackle was herd then a brief flash "AHH YOU LITTLE BRATS" Earl screamed stumbling around. Ed looked like hell as he tossed a smoke bomb to confuse Earl.

Gasping and collapsing on Brian's bed both teens let out a sigh. Brian checked Ed with a medical kit it looked like he had some broken ribs and a few cuts Ed drifted into sleep leaving Brian thinking. Brian thought (Ed can't go out there again I have to protect him ok no more games.) Brian left his room gun in hand.

Brian met Earl in the Hanger they stared each other down Earl un-holstered a Beretta and took aim "Thanks for coming to me" Earl said he pulled the trigger. Brian put on a burst of speed towards Earl Brian felt the bullet strike his shoulder Brian put all his might into one uppercut. That threw Earl off balance, Brian did a summer salt and un-holstered his gut and let three bullets fly all three struck Earl dead on he was dead. "I saved the ship and Ed" Brian said as he collapsed into sleep.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update this had other stories and schoolwork to do**

**Next chapter Brian needs to recover but something happens to Faye, Jet, Spike, and Ed Brian to the rescue again. **


End file.
